Haiku Valentines
by blue-winged-donkey-rabbit
Summary: Rei gets a mysterious card a week before Valentines Day. He is determined to find out who sent it, meanwhile getting a new card every day. Will Rei ever find the sender? And how does the sender seem to know him so well? R&R [Yaoi KaiXRei]
1. The First Haiku

Hello! My second fic! This one is about the Bladebreakers at Valentines Day. Rei gets a mysterious card and is determined to find out who sent it, but will he? Well don't ask me I haven't thought that far ahead yet! Anyway enough of my ramblings and on with the fic!  
  
(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)  
  
It was a week before Valentine's Day, and already the valentines were flowing in thick and fast. The Bladebreakers were eating breakfast when Kai came in with five sacks of mail in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He threw the other's mail to them and chucked his own in the corner, then sat down. Tyson and Max immediately started opening and reading all their love letters, Kenny simply put his aside and continued working with Dizzi while eating his toast. Rei, who was reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, simply dumped his sack upside down on the floor. "Take out all the ones that are not pink, purple, red or have hearts or flowers on them and give them to me" he ordered. Kai obeyed and reached down and shuffled through the envelopes. He straightened up and handed rei three envelopes, one green, one blue and one white. "Hmm..Lets see now..One from Johnny, junk it...one from Enrique, junk it..Ooh an anonymous. Now this I'm interested in!" Rei thought out loud. He opened the letter and immediately smiled at what he saw. Someone (who ever gave him the card) had sent a hand-made card, and they had skilfully drawn a very cute picture on the front. Sitting there looking at rei was a cute tabby kitten. It had a smile on its face and its large blue eyes seemed to sparkle at him. Poking out of either side of its mouth was three long, vibrant red feathers. Flying above the kitten was a red parrot with a very ruffled look and half of its tail missing. It was swooping above the kitten screeching at it. "You guys, how cute is this?" Rei asked loudly, holding up the card. Max and Tyson started cooing at the kitten, Kenny said a few words of praise, Kai simply continued drinking his coffee. Rei, not liking Kai's attitude towards his card, put it close to kai's face and mewled in a squeaky voice "I'm a cute little kitty stop ignoring me or the kitty turns into a tiger!" "I'd like to see you try" Kai retaliated. Rei immediately roared exactly like a tiger. Everyone else jumped and rei fell off his chair in helpless laughter. "Instead of making us all shit our pants why don't you actually read what's inside the card?" Kai asked icily. Rei finished laughing and picked up the AKC (Adorable Kitty Card). He opened it and saw two haiku poems inside, and another picture. He quickly read the two haikus, and then said "hey, listen to this, its so cute!" rei read the two haikus aloud:  
  
Blazing amber eyes  
  
Skin as white as porcelain  
  
Black hair like midnight  
  
Rei Kon is his name  
  
And to him, I give a game  
  
Catch me if you can  
  
"Hey, someone really pays attention to you, lucky thing" Max commented. "Yeah, watch it, you might have a stalker!" Tyson laughed. "Half the girls in the world stalk all of us one wore won't do much difference" Kenny stated in his usual neutral voice, like nothing was different about this morning. Rei, however, burst out laughing again. "What now?" kai asked, looking up from his coffee. "Oh haha theres another picture and it hahaha its hahaha so cute! Hahaha!" rei couldn't control his laughter, not even to speak. Kai reached over, plucked the card from rei's hand and looked at the picture. It had the same kitten, except now it was looking quite scared, and was running away. The red parrot was swooping at it with an evil look and talons that suddenly looked quite sharp. A little bit away, a puppy dog, a lizard and a mouse were laughing at the antics of the other two. Kai snorted and handed the card to an eager max, who started laughing at it as well. Kai got up, put his empty coffee cup into the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Outside, he leaned against the wall, and allowed a small smile to come to his face. 'So now the kitten has my card. All that remains is for him to find out it was I who sent it, and if he returns my feelings, to tell me so' and with that thought, kai went upstairs to get his dranzer. There was going to be hard training for that roar of rei's.  
  
(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)(8)(7)  
  
Good? Bad? Sucks? Review and tell me! I'll show you how to. Follow the lines and click the button. Easy, ne?   
  
Review review review!!! 


	2. Heres The Second One FINALLY

Hehehehe!! This chapter dedicated to YYY!!! And I know your reading this yyy, here ya go! XD  
  
It was the next day, and kai had decided on a day off after the hard 6 hours training he had given them yesterday. Tyson and max were playing on the PS2, Kenny was inspecting their blades for flaws, scratches or anything else and fixing them. Rei was outside, and kai was sitting in the study on the window seat, watching the sky outside.  
  
Suddenly kai caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He leaned closer to the glass and saw rei. The neko was lying in the grass on his stomach, his lithe form bathed in golden sunlight. He was lying next to a tree but with the way the sun was pointing strait down, there were no shadows. A happy smile was on his face, and kai could almost imagine the neko purring contentedly. The neko rolled over to sun his front side, and his eyes opened. Kai saw the nekos eyes light up, and the neko stood and stretched up, pulling a piece of paper down from a branch that was hanging over the top of his head.  
  
(outside)  
  
rei pulled down the piece of paper with a smile on his face as he unfolded it. It contained another cute hand-drawn picture, and also another haiku. On it, there was a cartoony bright yellow sun with a smile on its surface, and below it was a bright tree. Lying underneath the tree was the tabby kitten. It was lying on its back, and it had a contented smile on its face, but its stunning blue eyes were closed this time. In the distance, the red parrot was flying, but its eyes were bright, and gave off the feeling that the parrot was watching over the kitten. The haiku read:  
  
a sweet little cat  
  
sleeping in the midday sun  
  
dreams of milk and cream  
  
'that's funny' rei thought 'I was just thinking about the delicious chocolate mousse with whipped cream that oliver made me when we were in france..' suddenly, rei felt eyes on his back. He spun around just as kai quickly looked the other way.  
  
Rei watched the Russian, and after a few minutes, kai peeked at him. Rei immediately pulled down the the skin under one eye, stuck out his tongue and yelled "NYAH!" (hey yyy its my look XD) kai glared at him but rei flopped down onto the grass and closed his eyes again. He felt kais eyes on him for a while, then they were gone. Rei decided to ask why kai was peeking at him tomorrow, then let the sun carry him off into sleep.  
$%&%$ :) :) :) :) there ya go people, a knew chap! And yyy, please don't scream yer head off at me cause of the kawaii-ness XD well, if I get at least 5 reviews ill update 


	3. AN

A note to reviwers, I said NO screaming in the last chapter That goes for everyone, not just yyy whos screamed at me 3 times alredy 


	4. the morning events

Heylo peeps! No yappin, new chap  
  
rei came trotting downstairs to breakfast eagerly, a bright smile on his face. As he entered the kitchen, kai grumbled "stop smiling or we'll all go blind" rei plopped down in his seat and made the same face at kai as he had yesterday. Kai simply grabbed his coffee and went out, probably to sit on the windowseat grumbling to himself.  
  
Max looked up from where he was reading a comic and asked, "hey rei, why are so smily anyways?" "well, you know the cute haiku valentine I got two days ago?" Tyson and Kenny seemed interested now, and Tyson said "yeah, go on" "well, yesterday I was out lying in the sun, and up in my tree there was another haiku" rei pulled the two haikus out of his pocket and handed them to Tyson, and the three quickly read them and grinned at the new picture. "well, since I got that one the day after the first one, I'm thinking maybe I'll get one everyday. And who wouldn't smile at the thought of getting these cute cards everyday?"  
  
"kai" Tyson immediately answered. (A/N HOW CRUEL! YOU TAKE THAT BACK BAKA!)  
  
Rei looked thoughtful at that. "I reckon kai does have a heart, he just doesn't let us into it. See, how you immediately thought kai wouldn't like something like this? He probably thinks, that's what we expect of him. We think that's just what he is like. So he keeps it up, cause if he suddenly got nicer we'd all freak and then start teasing him for being soft" (this is actually what I think of kai, but I made rei say it .)  
  
"that's a good solution" Kenny said, looking thoughtful as well. "that's silly!" max said. "we've always encouraged kai to be nicer to us, and we always tell him that he can talk to us! Why would he think that we want him to stay all mean and cold?" "maybe, he thinks were only doing it cause he's the team captain and he'll kick us out if we don't be nice to him" rei said quietly. All of them fell into quiet thinking at that.  
  
None of tham knew that kai was just outside the kitchen doorway, listening. And no one could've guessed that inside, kai was cheering and smiling like theres no tomorrow. 'rei pays attention to me, he really does! Otherwise he wouldn't know all that, and he wouldn't know why I'm so cold. But that's just what he thinks.. he doesn't know that its actually true.. someday, kitten, I'll tell you. Maybe once you fihure out my cards.. those pictures should help"  
  
Kai then went up to his room to grab dranzer. Happy or not, they had to train.  
  
w00t! another chap done! The next chap will take place after there training, theyre watching Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me. And rei gets a bit emotional.. hehehehe!! And now, here are the words that yyy has been waiting for:  
  
anyone who reviews gets a life-size hiei plushie!! 


	5. plushies and thankyous

This is a nice little chap dedicated to all my lovely reviwers! I love you all!  
  
::Chapter 1 reviewers:  
Beyfanatic  
  
YaoiYaoiYeah  
  
Anonymous  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high  
  
UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa  
  
Bluumberry  
  
Black demon wolf  
  
::Chapter 2 reviewers::  
  
YaoiYaoiYeah  
  
Limburger cheese  
  
::Chapter 3 reviewers::  
  
hipa  
  
typhoon14  
  
devilburns  
  
hyperness  
  
fluffy kitten aley cat  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high  
  
Nothinglittlegirl  
  
Shika-ruru  
  
YaoiYaoiYeah  
  
::Chapter 4 reviewers::  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high  
  
YaoiYaoiYeah  
  
Hyperness  
  
Kairee  
  
Zoutou ivanov  
  
Koye  
  
Devilburns  
  
Renanimeangel  
  
I love you all!! And chapter 4 reviwers get their life-size Hiei plushies, as promised now, im off to write up chappie 6, seeya guys!! 


	6. enter sparrow, the valentine deliverer!

Next chap! On title of last chap I bet you guys was thinking "aww kai and rei have fluffy moment!" but noooo I had to torment you guys and make it a reviwer thankyous chap :) oh well, heres the next chap!  
  
NOTE this takes place on the same day as chap 4, but its in late afternoon after they train for the day  
  
!#!!## $&(&&&$#!  
  
The Bladebreakers were lying in the lounge. Rei was sprawled across the 3 seater, and the other hadn't bothered telling him to move. They knew that he wouldn't move for anything. Max and Tyson were half sitting half lying on the 2 seater, Kenny was sitting in the armchair and kai was on the window seat behind the 3 seater. They were watching Austin Powers, The Spy Who Shagged Me.  
  
Rei seemed half asleep, but surprised them all when a song by Burt Baccarat came on. He whispered "ooh, I just love this song" rei's eyes closed, and he started to sing along. It was a slow song, and to the others it seemed rei was relating the song to his past.  
  
What do you get when you fall in love  
  
A guy with a pin to burst your bubble  
  
That's what you get, for all your trouble  
  
I'll  
  
Never fall in love again  
  
Don't tell me what its all about  
  
Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out  
  
Out of those chains, those chains that bind you  
  
That is why, I'm here to remind you  
  
What do you get when you fall in love  
  
You only get lies and pain and sorrow  
  
So for atleast, until tomorrow  
  
I'll  
  
Never fall in love again  
  
I'll  
  
Never fall in love  
  
Again...  
  
Rei finished softly, and his face, though his eyes were closed, showed the pains of the years. Kai, behind and above rei, could see his face clearly. Suddenly he felt like a bastard, for trying to win rei's love. Rei had had enough heartbreak already, who was he to assume he could send a few cards, let rei connect the dots, and then expect the neko to fall into his arms all loving and caring? Then suddenly kai remembered today's poem. 'crap..' he thought. 'Sparrow is due in 5 minutes.'  
  
As if on cue to his thinking suddenly a midnight black raven came shooting in through the open kitchen window, pulled a sharp turn and fluttered lightly down onto rei's chest. Rei opened his eyes. The raven raised its foot, and tied by a soft black silk ribbon, was todays haiku valentine. Rei took it, and then gently stroked the ravens head, murmuring "aren't you just the sweetest thing? All trained and bringing cards"  
  
The raven cawed softly, then fluttered up. Kai put out his wrist, and raven perched on it. Kai opened the window, and the raven squawked and went swooping out. Kai closed the window calmly, then turned to rei and asked, "aren't you going to read it? You were so excited this morning" rei's eyes lit up as he remembered the card, and he quickly opened the envelope and read the card.  
  
There was another picture, still hand drawn. in this one, the kitten was lying on a soft blanket, and was concentrating on a point just over rei's shoulders. The crimson bird was on a perch just behind the kitten, and it was pretending to watch whatever the kitty was watching. But rei looked closer and he saw that it was actually watching the kitty, like a secret guardian.  
  
The haiku read:  
  
Poor sweet little cat  
  
All heartbroken from lovers  
  
Could you love again?  
  
If I came forth, cat  
  
Would you reject me? Or could  
  
You stand loving me?  
  
Rei smiled happily, and passed it over his shoulder to kai. Kai read over what he had written, and looked down at rei. Rei was smiling and staring dreamily at the wall. Kai smirked, inside he was cheering and partying, rei didn't reject the card! He must like the cards, and want to know me! However, kai passed it over to max and Tyson without any emotion showing.  
  
The other three looked over it, and max said "aww! This pic is so cute! The birdies watching the kitty!" "lemme see" Tyson said. He looked over it, and said "it is too! That's so kawaii!" Then suddenly, through the window that kai had conveniently forgot to close, the raven came swooping back in. it dropped a block or chocolate and two roses, one white and one yellow, on rei's chest. Rei squealed happily and waved to the raven as it went swooping back out.  
  
"mmm! This is my fave chocolate! And these roses are beautiful! Whoever sent these certainly knows my soft spots" rei chirruped happily. Then the phone rang. Kai grabbed it from the holder, which was on the wall about a metre from the window seat.  
  
"hello?" "hey kai! This is Enrique!" "what do you want?" "don't be so nasty! Us majestics are in Japan for the week, and I was inviting the Bladebreakers to come to dinner with us! And don't worry, Johnny wont be coming. His beyblade got trashed in his last match, and him and Robert are staying behind to try fix it"  
  
kai put his hand over the phone, and asked "how do you guys feel about going to dinner with Enrique and oliver tonight?" "sounds great!" rei said, max and Tyson nodding in agreement. Kai looked over at Kenny, who asked "whats happening with Robert and Johnny?" "they're staying behind to fix johnny's beyblade" "I don't feel like a fancy dinner, maybe I'll go over and help them with fixing it" "ok"  
  
kai relayed the replies to Enrique, who told them that a car would come around to pick them up around 7. kai hung up the phone and said to rei, "don't eat all that chocolate, dinners in an hour and a half"  
  
rei nodded and him, max and Tyson rushed off into their rooms to pick out their clothing and eat some of reis chocolate. Kai simply turned and let himself drop out the window. He landed on his feet and then went into the forestry next to their house to find his raven. Sparrow would be wanting his rewards for doing that errand with the valentines and whatnot.  
  
!###$&&()(&$##!#!  
  
Everyone asked for a longer chapter, so there it is! And now my fingers are busted! Hope you guys are happy... anyway, reviewers of this chap get a duo plushie. Ja! Seeya guys next chap!  
  
donkey 


End file.
